paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sleepover
(Opening shot: fade in to one afternoon. Zuma goes to the mailbox. He opens up the small door, and pulls out a piece of paper. He reads it over) Zuma: Wow! Night Parties At Kunekune’s 2 is coming soon! Totally cool! Voice: What?! (A light orange paw reaches out to grab the paper. Cut to the swiper) Zuma: (from o.s.) Manny! Manny: What? That means more robots! (Cut to frame both) Zuma: I know Manny: You’re a fan of that game, aren’t you? Zuma: A big fan. Now I watch videos of the first game Manny: Yep (Ulysses comes over) Ulysses Oh, I am hyped. Zuma, you're going to see new robots in that game Manny: Wait! (to Zuma) Did you see the trailer? Zuma: No. I haven’t Ulysses: (levitates Zuma) Then, come with us. We’ll show you the video (Cut to Zuma's pup house. Ulysses takes Zuma's iPad looks around on the internet when he found what he was looking for) Ulysses: Oh, here! Zuma: That’s the video? Manny: Yep Zuma: Okay, play it (He plays the video. The video shows an empty room. Children singing echoes throughout the hallways. Pan down to the floor, revealing a terribly worn-down Jack. He has a crazed look in his eyes, jagged ears and antlers, and couple of cracks on his head and down his body) Zuma: Woah! What happened to Jack? Ulysses: We’re basically worn down in that game. We’re too old Zuma: Who’s replacing you then? Manny: Keep watching (Back to the video. A shadow of a small figure — possibly Cappy — can be seen running down the hall. The screen goes black, then four figures come to the screen slowly. Evil smirks are seen on their faces. The first one has a light red body, gray spikes, red underbelly, and a “flame” at the end of his tail. The second one is a light green jackalope with Jack’s eyes, white belly, and tail. The third and fourth are twins. Both cockatrices. The third looks like Spike, but has a bandanna tied around his neck. His crest and eyes are pink. His brother looks like Thorn. Eyes and crest are blue instead of purple. All these four have red circles on their cheeks) Zuma: Who the heck are those four? Manny: Replacements. Those are toys. Kunekune, Jack, Spike, and Thorn Zuma: Toys? Ulysses: Correct (The video ends with the four guys turning their backs at the screen, looking back and laughing evilly. The screen goes black again) Zuma: Okay. That was a little creepy Manny: Are you going to play the game when it comes out? Zuma: Yeah Manny: Ohuh. I’m bored. What do you want to do now? Zuma: I don’t know. Throw a ball around? Manny: Alright (Cut to the trio outside the Lookout) Zuma: Manny. Ready to catch it? Manny: So ready! (Zuma bounces the ball to Manny. He catches it) Manny: Whoo! Got it! Ulysses, get ready! Ulysses: To catch that piece of work you call…a ball?! Manny: Uh-huh Ulysses: I just washed my hands! Bleh! That ball is filthy! Manny: You’re catching it anyway! It shouldn’t matter if the ball is clean or not! (He throws the ball at the unicorn. He misses, and the ball rolls off fast. Zuma felt a raindrop) Zuma: (looking up) Oh no. It’s raining Ulysses: Arrgh! The droplets are going to ruin my mane! Manny: So what? It’s just rain! Ulysses: Some fool you are! I heard you with my very own ears that the rain will mess up your hair! Manny: When was that? Ulysses: The day before we had that party! Zuma: Guys, you might want to get inside (He goes into the Lookout. Ulysses and Manny stare at each other for a split second, before chasing each other around. Cut to the Lookout. Chase looks from the balcony, when he spots the two robots) Chase: (calling out) Ulysses! Manny! Come inside! It’s going to rain! Manny: No it’s not! (Rain pours down heavily Ulysses: Ahhhhh! My mane! (Both robots run inside the Lookout. They shook themselves to get the water off them. Chase bought two towels) Chase:(offering the robots the towels) Are you guys okay? Manny: (drying himself) Yeah, I think so Chase: Well, I’m glad. I don’t you guys should go anywhere. The storm out there is pretty strong. It’s best if you guys stay here Ulysses: Correct. That’s a great idea. I wouldn’t want to moisten my mane again Chase: I know you love to stay clean Ulysses: Well, that is me, all right Manny: Why should you worry about staying clean? You’re not having your picture taken Ulysses: (drops the towel) Manny, being clean and spotless makes me feel happy. Being filthy makes you happy Manny: Of course it does Ulysses: You better wash up. Augh! Look at that mane! (He levitates a clean towel and wraps it around Manny’s mane. The towel was squeezed to let the water spill out. Then, it was removed and Manny’s mane is dried up again, but still messy) Manny: (unhappily) Thank you Ulysses: My pleasure Manny: (under his breath) I don’t want to stay here…with that guy Ulysses: (same) I don’t think I can stand even one minute with that, that…manticore! (Unfortunately for them, Chase heard every word they said. As Marshall walked up) Marshall: Are you guys having trouble getting along? Manny: Nope! Ulysses: Right. We’re just being best friends (Both shoot glares at each other. It went unnoticed by Chase) Chase: Well, since you guys are here, why not have a sleepover? Manny/Ulysses: A sleepover? Chase: Yeah. They are pretty cool Manny: I know what a sleepover is, but…are you sure about that? Chase: Of course I am, Manny. We’ll have lots of fun together (Chase runs off to the closet to get changed. Ulysses and Manny exchanged worried but sour looks at each other. Dissolve to Chase in blue PJs. He goes to the two robots, who are in night robes matching their eye color) Chase: We're gonna have so much'' fun'' together! Manny: Cool! What should we do first? Ulysses: I know. (bitterly, to Manny) Wash your mane! Manny: You call that fun?! I call it dumb! Chase: Actually, that’s not what we’re doing first Ulysses: What should we do first? Chase: Well, first thing on my sleepover checklist is playtime Ulysses: I know! Manny, wash your mane! Manny: Why are you telling me that?! Ulysses: Duh! It’s filthy! Manny: Fine! (Chase pulls out a metal tub. He gives Manny shampoo and hair conditioner. Dissolve to seconds later, Manny comes out of the tub with his mane wrapped in a towel and he has another covering himself. Something caught his attention and he suddenly yells) Manny: ULYSSES!!! (Cut to the unicorn. He is holding one of Manny’s toy robots. The manticore goes to him) Manny: (angry) You made me wash my mane…but you took my favorite toy robot…''WITHOUT ASKING''?!?! Ulysses: It’s just a toy, Manny. It doesn’t matter Manny: (getting into his face) Oh, it does matter! You should’ve had your own toy! Ulysses: (same) Well, I was preventing you from buying one Manny: Why? (Cut to Chase. He looked annoyed and walked toward the two robots) Ulysses: (from o.s.) You and I cannot have two of the same robots (Chase comes into the scene) Chase: Guys, why don’t we move on to something else? Manny: Oh, I’d love that! Ulysses: What’s next on the agenda? (Ryder comes into the room. He is holding something behind his back) Ryder: Hey, pups, and Ulysses and Manny! Chase: Hey, Ryder! Rubble: Ryder, what are you holding behind your back? Ryder: I bought you all something special! Chase: Oooh! What is it, Ryder? Ryder: Can you guess what it is? Marshall: Is it a new chew toy? Rocky: Is it a new ball? Rubble: Maybe, it's some pup food Skye: A new brush? My old one broke and my fur still needs a good brushing Zuma: I don't know Ulysses: A box filled to the brim with diamonds? Manny: Mini soldier figures? Chase: Treats? Ryder: (chuckles) Those are all good guesses, but two of you are very close Marshall: Me! Rubble: Me! Ryder: Yeah, you. Rubble. But what about the other one who's right? Rocky: Me! Skye: Moi! Manny: Me! Ulysses: Nooo! Me! Chase: Would that be me? Ryder: It's you too indeed, Chase. Want to know what the treats are? All: Yes! (Ryder reveals what is hidden. A box of pink-frosted cupcakes) All: Cupcakes! Manny: (gasps) Awesome! (He grabs one, as well as the pups and Ulysses. The manticore ate his noisily and messily!) Ulysses: Manny (The manticore faces the unicorn; most of his face is covered in pink frosting. He licks the remains off his face. The unicorn recoiled a bit from disgust) Ulysses: There is something called cleanliness Manny: What? My face is clean now Ulysses: It’s still not clean, actually. Your tongue came in contact with your face! Manny: So? (Ulysses keeps himself from snapping at the feline) Chase: (from o.s.) Okay, that’s done (Cut to him cleaning himself up from the cupcakes) Chase: Now, let’s do something else fun Manny: Like what? Rocky: Well, how about telling ghost stories? Manny: Ghost stories? Ulysses: (to Manny, teasing) Yes, ghost stories. What could be the matter, Manny? Are you terrified? Manny: (slightly irritated) No, Ulysses! I am not afraid! Chase: I can tell my story. Let’s take turns. (to Manny) You go first Manny: Me? Chase: Yes Manny: Gooood. I’ve got one sooooo terrifying, you’ll never sleep again. I’ll like to tell you about the terrifying tale of the Smarty Ghost… (eyeing Ulysses bitterly) …He’s the most terrifying ghost in the whole world. He is so terrifying, he drives his victims insane with his unnecessary neatness! Ulysses: That’s full of garbage! I’ll tell you my tale. It’s the horrifying legend… (eyeing Manny bitterly) …of the Messy Greedy Goblin. He is called the Messy Greedy Goblin because he loves to roll around in mud puddles…but never bothers to take a bath. Not even once! And he wants everything to himself! Manny: Imbecile! That’s made-up! Ulysses: Your Smarty Ghost story is a fake! Manny: You’re a fake! (Both growl at each other. Cut to the Chase, who does a facepalm) Chase: I think storytime is over. Let’s move on to something else, shall we? Manny: Oh, cool! More new stuff to do! Chase: Let’s go to the basement! Manny: You have a basement? Chase: Yeah Ulysses: I didn’t know that Chase: Come with me, guys. I really do have a basement (The pups and two animatronics follow him to a door. He opens it and the eight entered. They went down the steps to the basement. There is a beautiful lake in front) Ulysses: Wow! Rocky: It's so cool, Chase! Marshall: Yeah! Manny: Chase! You have a lake in your basement! I’ve heard of an underground lake, but a basement lake? Chase: It’s huge! I think you’ll like it (The eight approach the lake. They can see lots of fish swimming around) Manny: Wow! There’s fish in there! Let’s catch them! Ulysses: Are you serious?! Manny: Heck yeah! (He zips into the somewhat dirty but clean water. The fish swam away from him, so he chases them around devilishly. Chase and Ulysses stared in shock) Chase: Wait! Manny! Come out of there! (Ulysses’s horn glows on the manticore, dragging him out of the body of water. His aura drops him onto the ground next to the two. Manny is now filthy again) Ulysses: Having fun, Manny? Chase: Manny, I was trying to tell you something. Please leave the fish alone Manny: (despondently) Whatever… (The three watched the fish swim around) Ulysses: Those fish are gorgeous to look at Skye: I agree. (looking behind her) Manny, come and see the fish! (But the feline still lays in that one spot) Manny: (despondently) …Whatever (Cut to the two, looking surprised.) Marshall: Manny, you’re not upset are you? Manny: Me, upset? Oh, no no no no no. I’m just…bored Ulysses: (hushed, to Chase) Don’t believe in that. He always tries to hide his feelings Manny: No I don’t Ulysses: Yes you do! Manny: No I don’t! Ulysses: Yes you do! (Manny gets up) Manny: You wanna bet? Ulysses: You’re on Chase: Guys, I don’t think this is a good time to… Manny: So you wanna bet, Ulysses? Okay. That’s settled Ulysses: Alright. What’s it gonna be? Chase: Guys really, I think you should stop this… Manny: I bet you can’t cast a toxic fume spell on this land Ulysses: What? Are you trying to get me in trouble for putting a curse on this land? Manny: I’m not getting you in trouble Ulysses: Okay, then Chase: Guys, please. I know it’s fun playing games and all but… Ulysses: I bet you can’t fly up into space Manny: Oh, that’ll be easy! Wait! Don’t! (It was too late. Manny flies up into the air, his wings flapping without a problem. He has a smirk on his face, knowing he can win the bet. The pups watched in horror as Ulysses’s horn begins to glow a nasty green color. It gets bigger and bigger. With one stomp, green gas spreads all over Adventure Bay like a tsunami which makes everyone in the city faint. The pups begins to cough) Chase: (in a raspy voice) Ulysses! What have you — (cough) Done? Ulysses: What does it look like? I already won the bet. Manny lost Rubble: Ulysses, you spread toxic fumes all over Adventure Bay! Ulysses: I don’t want to lose to him! He always wins! Marshall: Well, can’t you suck the gas back in with…something? Ulysses: Here, let me try (His horn glows the same gross greenish color. But sucking all the fumes back in didn’t work. Instead, it continues to spread. Ulysses tries to catch his breath Ulysses: It’s not working. I’m just making it worse! Chase: (looking up at the sky) Say. I wonder how Manny is doing (Through the greenish fumes, she can make out a small speck of orange in the sky. Cut to Manny, who is still flapping upward.) Manny: This…this’ll be e-easy (He looks down and notices something. Below him is a massive green cloud of toxic fumes) Manny: Woah! Ha! Ulysses will have to spread it across the world! (As he kept going, he started to feel the air becoming colder) Manny: Oh man. Why did it get so cold all of the sudden? (shivers) Seems like the higher I go, the colder the air gets (He continued anyway. Scene cuts back down to the ground. Then cut to Rocky on the cushion Rocky, Zuma, Jack, Spike, and Thorn are trying not to breathe in the fumes. Thorn gave up and exhales) Thorn: Ahh! I thought I was gonna faint there for a second! Spike: Bro! You’re breathing in the fumes! Thorn: So are you! (The two cockatrices fell to the floor, rolling around and coughing crazily. The rest just throw confused looks at each other. Cut back to the strugglers. At this point, the characters are going to speak in someone else’s voices, or speak in weird accents.) Thorn: (in Zuma’s voice) Hey! This isn’t deadly! (gets up) (Spike does the same. He speaks in a broken English accent) Spike: Oh, you’re right. It’s not Thorn: Ha! Oh gosh! Spike, what’s wrong with you? Spike: (playfully) What’s wrong with you? Thorn: Me? You sound ridiculous! Spike: So do you! (Both laugh) Thorn: Spike. Knock knock Spike: Who’s there? Thorn: Orange Spike: Orange who? Thorn: Orange you glad you’re not poisoned by the fumes? (The jackalope burst out laughing. Zuma and Rocky still tried not to sniff the green gas. Zuma managed to speak) Zuma: (muffled) Stop it. Are you crazy?! Jack: Don’t worry, Zuma. (His voice suddenly deepened, sounding smooth and jazz-like) This stuff isn’t poison (He heard his “new” voice, claps his hands to his mouth, and looks with shock and embarrassment. He stared at his friends, then laughed crazily. Spike and Thorn joined in) Spike: (sarcastically) That is so stupid! (The three laughed. Ulysses can hear them laughing from the ceiling, and comes up to talk to them) Ulysses: Excuse me! This is serious business! Don’t you know? I was the one who caused this! (Rocky speaks. He speaks in Chase’s voice) Rocky: Wait. You did this? (Jack, Thorn, and Spike laughed at Rocky’s “new” voice. He glares at them, Ulysses and Zuma restrained themselves from laughing. Ulysses started to walk off with irritation. Jack looks out the window) Jack: Excuse me! This is serious business! (He bursts laughing again. The unicorn turns around. Cut to a close-up of his face that shows sheer annoyance. The laughter still continues. Chase, who somehow heard the commotion, comes over. His voice changed so he sounds like a girl) Chase: Ulysses. What’s going on? Ulysses: What do you hear? (Chase listens closely. He too heard laughter Chase: So what? They’re just laughing. What’s so bad about that? Ulysses: They died laughing! (His horn glows and blasts of magic made contact with the ground, creating a hole. Inside, Chase could see lots of ants had gotten sick from breathing in the fumes. He gasps and looks up to shout at the giggly ones in the Lookout) Chase: Stop laughing! (Cut to the second floor of the Lookout. Looks like Zuma finally joined in the fun. He had a change in his voice. He sounded like an old man) Zuma: Y-y-you know what’s funny though? (others start to calm down o.s.) Ulysses…he…he casted a toxic fume spell. (Cut to frame all five) Now he has no control of his clumsy horn! (laughter) Spike: Who else in here likes Ulysses? I don’t Thorn: He’s a crackhead (All laughed hysterically at that. Unfortunately for them, Ulysses can hear what they said about them. He rolls his eyes. Cut back to second floor of the Lookout) Rocky: (to Zuma) ''Thanks for getting me into this mess. It’s most fun I’ve had in my life Zuma: Thank ''you? For that time you and I pranked Rubble with a toy spider, how can I ever thank you? (He stares at Rocky for a minute. Then, all start laughing again. Ulysses bursts through the window again) Ulysses: Don’t you see? (His voice changed, sounding deep with a slang accent) The curse is getting worse! (The five break down in laughter again. Ulysses couldn’t help but chuckle. Cut to the manticore. He still kept flying. Frost appeared on his body) Manny: I…I can d-do th-this. (hacked cough) I…I ca…can…do…th-this-s… (More coughs from him) Manny: M-m-ma…maybe I c-ca…can’t… (cough, cough) I…I’m afr-aid I-I’m gonna hav…have to forfeit th-this b…be…bet… With that, he slowly descends down to the ground. It was a long way down. Scene cuts back to the ground and the second floor) Spike: Sometimes…I wet my tail… Thorn: That’s alright! Sometimes I'' wet my tail! (Both laugh. Cut to the unicorn, trying to stop the spell. His horn glows) Ulysses: Arrrrghh! (''sparks fly from his horn) OW! (hand on head) Rrrgh…that was painful… Chase: Oh, Ulysses. I wish there was a way you can eliminate this spell Ulysses: Me too. (realizes something) Say…has Manny flew high yet? Has he flew really high in the air? Into the mesosphere? Rubble: (has a grown man's voice) I hope he doesn’t go too high. Who knows what will happen to him when he reaches outer space Ulysses: I never should’ve told him to do that! See, me and him have been quarreling lately, and I wish we weren’t (Manny comes down. He is now in the massive green cloud of “toxic” fumes. He lands on a tree, and in a distance not far away, he can hear Ulysses) Ulysses: (from o.s.) I consider him as a friend, and perhaps he feels the same way about me Chase: (from o.s.) Well, you two have been causing a bit of trouble around here Ulysses: (from o.s.) He’s obviously going to hate me for making him fly so high! Who knows if anything could be wrong with him. I don’t hate him for making me do this (Cut to the two) Chase: He may have given you a task you don’t like doing, but do you forgive him for doing that? Ulysses: Yes Manny: (from o.s.) I have something to say too, Ulysses (Both turn around to see him on top of the tree) Ulysses: Manny! Manny: It’s fine. I forgive you. I don’t hate you Ulysses: You heard me what I said about—? Manny: Yes. I did. I know I’ve made you done something that costs people their lives, but I hope you can forgive me for that Ulysses: Oh, Manny! I do! (Then, Kunekune, Cappy, and Felix came. When Felix spoke, his voice sounded like Skye's) Felix: Chase! What’s with the green gas? Chase: It’s toxic fumes! But it’s not really poisonous. (turns to Skye) Right, Skye? Skye: (voice is low pitched and deep) I don't know Chase: (gasps) Oh my god! (faints over Skye's voice) Cappy: (voice is deep and manly) The gas changed our voices! Marshall: (voice sounds like a cowboy) What are we supposed to do? Ulysses: You mean what am I supposed to do? Kunekune: (voice is high-pitched) What? Are you saying you did this? Ulysses: Well…uh… Manny: (hushed, to Ulysses) Go on. You can tell them. Ulysses: I…yes…B-b-b-but I can fix it! Felix: I can’t believe you! Why would you do this? Ulysses: Sorry! Manny and I…well…we both made a bet on each other. (kneeling down next to Felix) So sorry… (Suddenly, the green fumes stared to fade until there is no more fumes all over the place. Chase looks around. He is surprised none of the vegetation in the area was affected by the fumes. He looked up. It was still nighttime. At this point, everyone’s voices were back to normal) Chase: Well, I’m glad everything’s back to normal. What about you, Skye? Skye: (normal voice) Yes Chase: Yay, your voice is back! You have such a cute voice Marshall: Huh? Jack: Oh, bummer! Our silly voices are gone Spike: Aww, I kind of liked having a broken English accent! Zuma Hey, don’t get so down. At least everything is back to the way they are. Our voices, I mean Chase: Manny. Ulysses. What do you say we continue on with our sleepover? Manny/Ulysses: Yes (Scene cuts to Manny and Chase setting up a small house make of popsicle sticks put together with glue) Manny: Wow. That looked really good Chase: I’ll say (Ulysses comes in with a small bucket full of yellow paint. The house looks complete) Ulysses: Now we just need to make this look…stunning! (He suddenly trips, and all the yellow stuff splashes onto Manny. Now the manticore is completely yellow all over) Ulysses: Manny! Oh my—! (The unicorn suddenly breaks down in a fit of laughter. Manny looked confused. He looks at himself in a mirror. Then, he does the same thing his unicorn friend does. Chase joins in as well) Chase: Oh my! (giggles) Manny, I think you should get yourself cleaned up! Manny: Ha ha! You’re right. Ha! You too, Ulysses! (Ulysses noticed that he’s partly covered in the yellow substance) Ulysses: Ha! I believe I do (Scene cuts to the two robots in the full-of-suds tub) Chase: I’m glad you two are getting along Manny/Ulysses: Same here THE END Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One